


Take Me To You

by Queen_Eliz



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Artificial Insemination, Best Friends to Lovers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jongin é professor e dono de uma escola de dança, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Lucas é veterinário, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong - Freeform, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Mpreg, Past Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, kid mark lee
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: Das muitas qualidades que Jongin possui, a que mais se orgulha é de ser um sonhador e de buscar realizar todos eles.Foi assim quando decidiu fazer as aulas de ballet, quando entrou na companhia de dança e quando abriu sua própria escola. Mas, de todos os sonhos que sonhou e conquistou, existia apenas um que Jongin adiou e não podia realizar exatamente sozinho. O sonho de ser pai.Jongin tinha Taemin, seu parceiro de anos, e acreditava que eles estavam prontos para dar esse passo. Ele nunca imaginou que, após uma reviravolta em sua vida, seria Lucas, seu melhor amigo desde a infância, aquele que tornaria seu maior sonho real.E, definitivamente, Jongin não imaginava se encontrar perdidamente apaixonado por Yukhei.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 4
Collections: SuperOne Fic Fest





	Take Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> SuperOne FicFest — Plot #17
> 
> Olá anjinhos! Antes de mais nada, eu preciso agradecer profundamente à cada um(a) dos adms do SuperOne por organizar um projeto tão lindo quanto esse! Foi um ano tão difícil e escrever para o fest me ajudou bastante! Obrigada pela dedicação e pela paciência comigo kkkkk
> 
> Quero fazer um adendo aqui de que, eu pensei muito no momento de fazer essa história LuKai ou não, devido a tudo que houve envolvendo o Lucas. Sim, eu amo todos eles, sim eu amo o Lucas e não, não defendo nenhuma fala dele tenha machucado outras pessoas. Eu acredito que como todo ser humano, ele comete seus erros e seus acertos e por isso não desisti de escrever com esse casal. Afinal, MTopia foi o empurrão final pra que eu amasse completamente a dinâmica desses dois!
> 
> Espero que se apaixonem na jornada dos dois aqui.

O som do baque da porta sendo fechada com força, e com raiva, ainda ressoava nos ouvidos de Jongin. Ele permanecia parado no meio da sua sala de estar, o jantar preparado por si estava posto na mesa, intocado e esfriando. O vinho que tinha sido aberto sequer chegou a tocar em seus lábios, mesmo que quisesse muito dar um gole nele o quanto antes, mas se sentia nervoso e ansioso demais para isso. Porque tudo naquela noite girava em torno  _ deles _ e do sonho que Jongin sempre teve e compartilhava com seu companheiro.

Dado certo momento em seu relacionamento com Taemin, e em sua vida pessoal, Jongin acreditou que eles estavam mais do que prontos em dar mais um passo em seu relacionamento de anos. Eles estavam bem, completavam-se da maneira mais absurda possível e tinham uma relação saudável. Não era sempre tudo flores, mas tentavam resolver suas diferenças da melhor forma possível. O moreno acreditou, fielmente, que ele e seu meio namorado, meio marido, estavam prontos para seguir aquele sonho antigo.

Infelizmente para Jongin, era apenas ele que pensava assim.

Um suspiro derrotado escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas tocando sua boca. Lágrimas das quais ele nem mesmo notou que estava segurando durante toda a discussão e que agora, corriam livremente por sua face. Jongin deixou seu corpo cansado cair sem jeito sobre o sofá da sala, mãos sobre os olhos numa tentativa inútil de parar o choro.

Como as coisas deram tão errado assim?

As vozes altas e palavras ditas com raiva voltaram como uma avalanche na mente do moreno, os soluços agora tão fortes que ele se forçou a dobrar seu corpo, encolhendo-se de forma protetora. A memória fresca da voz raivosa de Taemin queimava por trás de seus olhos e tudo que Jongin queria era poder apagar aquilo dali.

Parte de si desejava voltar no tempo e nunca ter tocado no assunto, mas outra parte, uma muito maior e que se recusava a ser silenciada, borbulhava com uma raiva e tristeza abrasadora. Era seu sonho. Tudo que mais desejou e Taemin sabia disso desde o começo, Jongin nunca escondeu nenhuma parte de si para o namorado quando se tornaram mais sérios. Ele sabia, sabia e ainda assim jogou os sonhos de Jongin no lixo como se ele não tivesse o direito de tê-los.

Jongin não sabia mais a quanto tempo ficou ali, embora já sentisse seu corpo latejar pelo desconforto, não sentia força suficiente para se levantar e encarar a bagunça que estava em sua cabeça e coração. Ele tentava normalizar sua respiração quando sentiu algo vibrar. Ainda entorpecido, tateou o bolso da frente de sua calça social, o aparelho telefone tinha sido totalmente esquecido já que ele estava mais animado e focado em preparar o jantar e conversar com Taemin, sobre...

— Alô? — Jongin sequer verificou o identificador de chamada.

Mesmo com um círculo de amizades considerável, poucas vezes eles ligavam um para o outro, preferindo trocar mensagens ou fazer uma video-call. E, inconscientemente, sabia que Taemin não ligaria. Ele nunca o fazia quando brigavam e duvidava muito que o fizesse agora, quando praticamente acabaram tudo entre eles.

Havia apenas uma pessoa que ainda tinha o hábito de ligar para Jongin, mesmo com a praticidade dos aplicativos de mensagens, alegando que preferia ouvir a voz e que era muito mais rápido e eficiente. Uma pessoa que sempre esteve na vida de Jongin, que sempre o segurou quando precisava e alguém para dividir todas suas conquistas.

— Hey! Hyung! Boa noite, espero não estar interrompendo nada agora, mas você me conhece, eu não me aguentava mais de curiosidade! — a voz do outro lado da linha soava tão enérgica que Jongin não achou uma brecha para interromper, para a sua sorte, o outro o fez sozinho — Hyung? Me desculpe, eu me empolguei. Estou te atrapalhando não é mesmo? Você deve estar comemorando, e eu aqui interrompendo, foi mal!

Quando o mais novo começou a vagar novamente, Jongin engoliu o nó em sua garganta e forçou as palavras a saírem, era demais ouvir tudo aquilo.

— Xuxi...

Mas falhou. Sua voz e o nome que usou o traíram. Sua voz pois, o que devia sair no tom confiante e brincalhão de sempre, soou choroso demais aos seus ouvidos, a respiração cortada no meio da fala para impedir que outra onda de choro tomasse conta de si ao notar Yukhei tão animado, esperando boas notícias de seu hyung. E o nome porque, pouquíssimas vezes, Jongin usava o nome real de Lucas. Quando ele o chamava assim, era porque precisava de seu amigo perto dele, precisava do carinho e do colo que Lucas sempre oferecia.

Jongin apertou seus olhos com força quando notou a respiração do outro lado da linha mudar. É claro que  _ ele _ notaria. Lucas o conhecia melhor do que ele próprio, e se alguém fosse notar que algo estava errado apenas pelo som de sua voz, esse alguém seria Yukhei. O moreno tentou forçar seu cérebro a responder alguma coisa, inventar alguma coisa,  _ qualquer coisa _ para que ele não tivesse que preocupar seu melhor amigo, mas sabia que era tarde demais quando a voz de Lucas voltou a soar novamente, sem qualquer espaço para contestação.

— Chego aí em meia hora.

Jongin acenou positivamente, esquecendo-se que Lucas não podia vê-lo, mas de alguma forma ele acreditava que o outro rapaz sabia que ele fazia esse gesto. A ligação se encerrou ali mesmo e Jongin se encolheu um pouco mais no sofá, mesmo com toda a sensação de exaustão, o mais velho não podia negar que parte do peso que estava sentindo em cima de seu coração foi retirado com a simples promessa da chegada de seu melhor amigo.

Era estranho. Não se tratava de uma situação inteiramente nova, não seria a primeira vez que um deles corria até o outro para cuidar nos momentos difíceis, ainda assim, Jongin nunca conseguiu compreender o alívio instantâneo que percorria por todo seu ser quando Lucas vinha até ele quando mais precisava, seu dongsaeng nunca sequer precisou de um convite. Lucas sabia, quase como um sexto sentido, quando Jongin precisava dele, e ele sempre estaria lá.

Fiel a sua palavra, com vinte minutos passados, Lucas já se encontrava em frente ao apartamento de seu hyung. Respiração ofegante, sua preocupação ao ouvir a voz de choro de Jongin, e chamando por seu nome verdadeiro, o fez dirigir muito mais rápido pelas ruas — algo totalmente fora de seu personagem —, e dispensar o elevador que parecia demorar mais do que o normal, subindo os sete lances de escada, pulando alguns degraus para chegar mais rápido.

Suas mãos suavam um pouco e se atrapalharam ao procurar a chave do apartamento nos bolsos de sua mochila, mais especificamente procurando pelo chaveiro de ursinho que Jongin lhe deu — um que o próprio tinha igual —, que estava preso a chave do lugar.

Ao colocar a chave na fechadura, antes de girar, Lucas ajeitou sua postura e respirou fundo duas vezes, tentando se preparar para juntar, mais uma vez, os pedacinhos de seu amigo.

Yukhei sabia o quanto seu melhor amigo estava ansioso, há semanas ele vinha contando a Lucas os planos de finalmente conversar com Taemin sobre estar pronto para a paternidade, sobre como eles estavam bem financeiramente e de como o relacionamento deles estava maduro o suficiente para isso também. Fora que, esse sempre fora o sonho de Jongin e o mais velho sempre foi muito aberto sobre como queria se tornar pai. E Lucas o apoiava nisso, com todas as letras e incondicionalmente, não existia uma pessoa melhor que seu hyung para ser pai, sem dúvidas.

Mas a voz de Jongin quando ele atendeu sua ligação… não era muito difícil deduzir qual havia sido o rumo que a conversa do casal tomou. E ele sabia, e era o que doía mais ainda, que seu hyung estaria destruído por dentro.

E Yukhei odiava.

Ele odiava quando as pessoas machucavam Jongin e, por mais que negasse a si mesmo, no fundo ele sabia que era uma raiva que ia muito além de alguém que machucou seu  _ melhor amigo _ .

Lucas balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e engoliu todos os seus sentimentos conflituosos, empurrando para a escuridão tudo que sentia, pois nesse momento Jongin precisava dele e não da confusão que habitava em seu coração.

Ao abrir a porta, a imagem com que foi recepcionado fez seu coração se apertar e bater dolorosamente dentro do peito. O ar fugiu de seus pulmões, olhos se enchendo de lágrimas instantaneamente ao ver seu  _ amo-, _ seu  _ amigo _ , encolhido no sofá, pernas dobradas até o peito e os braços agarrados a uma das almofadas no móvel. Definitivamente uma imagem de dar dó e que não condizia com a personalidade gentil e brilhante de Jongin.

O mais velho dormia, o esgotamento depois de tanto estresse finalmente o atingiu e, um pouco mais em paz com o pensamento de Lucas vindo até sua casa, nem ao menos notou os sinais de estar adormecendo. Mesmo sabendo que Jongin possuía um sono pesado, ainda assim, Lucas fechou a porta com cuidado evitando fazer barulho, retirou seus sapatos e com passos lentos se moveu pelo apartamento agachando-se para conseguir olhar seu hyung melhor.

O homem mais novo reprimiu um suspiro triste, com medo de perturbar o breve momento de calmaria do moreno deitado à sua frente. Entretanto, era impossível não se sentir completamente triste e impotente ao ver as marcas de lágrimas no lindo rosto de Jongin. Yukhei levou sua mão até o rosto do mais velho, afastando os fios que deitavam-se por cima de seus olhos e permitiu seu polegar deixar uma carícia quase fantasma em sua bochecha.

Jongin era lindo. Absurdamente lindo. Eles sempre brincavam entre si sobre isso, com Yukhei continuamente dizendo que ele era o mais bonito entre os dois, quando na verdade, para ele, ninguém se compararia com Jongin.

Com mais esforço do que gostaria, desviou seus olhos do rosto fofo de seu amigo e olhou à sua volta. Ele já imaginava que não haveria nenhum sinal de Taemin por ali, sempre que ele e Jongin discutiam, Taemin costumava sair do apartamento e voltar apenas no dia seguinte com a cabeça mais fresca. Lucas notou a mesa posta, mas a comida intacta, “ _ ele sequer comeu _ ”, pensou consigo mesmo enquanto olhava mais uma vez para a figura adormecida do coreano ainda em suas roupas formais do trabalho.

Decidido, Yukhei removeu a almofada dos braços do outro homem e ajeitou sua postura, posicionando seus braços, um na curva dos joelhos de Jongin e o outro no meio de suas costas, puxando para o seu peito e impulsionando-se para cima. O rapaz chinês se certificou que Jongin estava seguro em seus braços antes de começar a se mover para o quarto. Seu hyung era relativamente leve, os músculos magros e muito bem construídos dado aos anos que se dedicou à dança, mas Lucas era um homem forte. Jongin costumava se fingir de indignado, dizendo que não era justo quando a puberdade atingiu Lucas com força e o rapaz, poucos anos mais novo que si, se tornou mais alto, mais forte e com uma face muito mais bonita.

No curto trajeto da sala até o quarto, Jongin havia se aconchegado no colo de Yukhei; o rosto escondido confortavelmente em seu pescoço, sua respiração trazendo arrepios à pele bronzeada do rapaz que o carregava. Com cuidado, Lucas depositou o corpo de seu hyung na cama, desviando dos braços pegajosos estendidos em sua direção. Jongin sempre fora uma pessoa carinhosa, ele distribuía e procurava atenção daqueles que eram próximos. Qualquer um que visse Jongin, mas o visse de verdade, conseguia notar o quão amoroso e acolhedor ele é, não apenas o rosto e corpo bonito. E, definitivamente, para quem o conhecia mais a fundo, ou alguém como Lucas que esteve presente em sua vida desde a infância, sabia o quão carente ele podia ser e o quanto se sentia acolhido dentro de um abraço.

Com o mais velho devidamente deitado em sua cama, Lucas mudou seu foco para retirar as pantufas fofas que estavam em seus pés; seguindo para remover o cinto preso em suas calças sociais, com medo de que o metal da fivela pudesse machucá-lo quando se movesse durante a noite. Depois de guardar tudo em seu devido lugar e envolver o corpo do amigo nos cobertores de sua cama, Lucas retornou para a sala onde começou a organizar tudo que estava fora do lugar. Ajeitou as almofadas do sofá; colocou o celular quase sem bateria que foi esquecido ali para carregar e recolheu os estilhaços de um porta retratos que estava em mil pedacinhos próximo a estante, era uma foto de Jongin sorrindo abraçado a Taemin, Lucas tomou cuidado para deixar a foto virada de cabeça para baixo.

O apartamento de seu amigo, apartamento esse que ele mesmo ajudou a escolher, era grande e confortável. A sala ampla tinha um sofá confortável de frente para uma grande televisão e uma estante bonita que abrigava todos os prêmios que Jongin conquistou dentro, e fora, da companhia de dança, junto com tantas recordações do lugares quais viajou e fotos de todos os momentos de sua vida. A mesa de jantar ficava disposta do lado contrário do cômodo, dando uma vista completa da cozinha, que era separada por um balcão — o corredor que se encontrava no final do ambiente compartilhado levava aos outros três cômodos do apartamento: a suíte de Jongin, o quarto de hóspedes e outro quarto que servia de sala de escritório. Lucas passou os olhos por todo o jantar preparado por Jongin e começou a recolher a comida para guardar na geladeira, assim não estragava o que ele teve tanto trabalho de cozinhar. O jovem também lavou algumas louças sujas, incluindo as taças de vinho que não tinham sido tocadas.

Quando terminou, o chinês se esticou e estalou os ossos da coluna e das mãos. Seus olhos arderam levemente, era tarde e o sono começou a atingi-lo, havia sido um dia intenso na clínica veterinária na qual trabalhava e, já faziam algumas noites que ele não dormia muito bem. A preocupação que lhe atingiu ao escutar por telefone a voz chorosa de seu melhor amigo, sugou todo o restante de suas energias. Depois de apagar as luzes, Yukhei estava a caminho do quarto de hóspedes, pronto para dormir um pouco, quando ouviu o pequeno lamurio que passou pela porta entreaberta do quarto de Jongin.

Automaticamente, seus pés levaram seu corpo para dentro do quarto escuro, ao abrir mais a porta, Lucas viu a imagem de seu hyung chorando em meio ao seu sono — ou um pesadelo, era o que mais se parecia. Seu cérebro não registra os passos que deu, ou quando ele retirou as meias sujas antes de subir na cama. Coração apertado, a única coisa que importava naquele momento era confortar seu amigo.

— Shh… está tudo bem, hyung. Eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem, você não está sozinho.

— Lu-cas — Jongin engasgou; abrindo seus olhos quando sentiu seu corpo ser engolfado pelo calor do abraço de seu amigo, se segurando e prendendo-se a Lucas como se ele fosse uma tábua de salvação no meio do mar de lágrimas que derramava tão copiosamente. — Xuxi, por quê?

A voz de Jongin mal podia ser ouvida, saindo entrecortada quando tentava puxar o ar para seus pulmões, mas o choro tornava tudo tão difícil.

Yukhei engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta, forçando suas próprias lágrimas a não caírem. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa sensível, que chorava com facilidade sobre qualquer coisa, e ver Jongin nesse estado, tremendo em meio a soluços em seus braços, era o pior cenário de todos. Mas ele tinha que ser forte, mesmo que estivesse doendo em si ver o homem que tanto ama sofrer desse jeito, ele tinha que ser forte pelos dois, por mais que quisesse chorar também. No fundo, uma voz mesquinha não cansava de dizer em sua mente:  _ “se fosse eu, eu nunca o faria chorar desse jeito” _ .

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Nini. Vai ficar tudo bem…

Eles ficaram naquele abraço apertado, meio desesperado, até Jongin se acalmar. Os soluços tornando-se pequenos fungares e a respiração mais estável. Ele ainda chorava, incapaz de conter tudo dentro de si, mas a intensidade tinha diminuído consideravelmente. Os dois amigos estavam deitados de frente um para o outro, Jongin estava com seu rosto enterrado no peito de Yukhei, e foi preciso certo esforço do mais novo para fazer com que ele olhasse para cima, para seu rosto. Quando conseguiu, Lucas limpou as lágrimas teimosas que ainda corriam por sua face e deixou que seus dedos fizessem um pequeno carinho na região das bochechas molhadas do Kim.

Os olhos de Lucas navegaram todo o rosto de Jongin, e por um breve segundo ele se esqueceu do que queria falar. Ainda que estivesse com o rosto inchado, pelo choro e pelo sono, Jongin conseguia ser a pessoa mais bonita que já pisou na terra e a constatação desse fato fazia o coração de Yukhei tremer. E não satisfeito com sua beleza etérea, ele ainda tinha a personalidade mais brilhante e carinhosa de todas. Yukhei daria de tudo, faria de tudo nesse mundo para não ver aquele ser de alma tão sensível machucado assim outra vez.

— Desculpe por fazer você vir até aqui, Xuxi — Jongin disse em um sussurro.

— Você não tem que se desculpar em nada, Nini — Lucas respondeu no mesmo tom baixo, o carinho na bochecha do mais velho ainda contínuo. — Vamos dormir um pouquinho, sim? Você está exausto, a gente pode falar sobre isso amanhã.

Jongin apenas acenou concordando. Ele  _ estava _ exausto, toda a descarga emocional esgotando cada fibra de seu ser. Embora agora, acolhido nos braços grandes de Lucas, ele tenha se sentido melhor, o cansaço em seus ombros ainda pesava e tudo que ele implorava agora era por um pouco de sono.

— Você vai ficar aqui?

Jongin perguntou de forma tão inocente que Lucas não pôde deixar de soltar um bufo divertido, um sorriso mínimo surgindo em ambos os rostos com a pergunta boba do coreano. É claro que eles sabiam a resposta para essa pergunta, mas o homem mais novo as proferiu do mesmo jeito.

— Para onde mais eu iria? Meu Nini precisa de mim.

Lucas sentiu seu peito se encher de orgulho ao ver um sorriso um pouco maior brotar nos lábios de Jongin, este que apenas se aconchegou mais perto, trazendo suas mãos para circular a cintura de Lucas e enfiando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, escondendo o rubor que aparecia sempre que seu amigo usava o seu apelido de infância.

Yukhei se mexeu para ficar confortável, ajeitando os lençóis para se cobrir e cobrir Jongin. Já se sentindo aquecido, Lucas envolveu seus braços pelos ombros de Jongin e o manteve perto, uma mão sua subindo até o couro cabeludo do mais velho para deixar um cafuné — que ele sabia que Jongin tanto gostava —, na esperança de fazê-lo dormir mais tranquilo.

Funcionou. O calor e carinho compartilhados, acalentaram e afugentaram os acontecimentos terríveis daquela noite, permitindo que eles navegassem para a terra dos sonhos e relaxassem um pouco. A vida real podia ser encarada no outro dia.

A última coisa que Lucas ouviu, antes de cair de vez na inconsciência, foi um baixo e breve  _ “te amo, Xuxi” _ .


End file.
